Mass Effect Reboot
by Aristocat
Summary: What if a regular guy was thrown into the Mass effect universe? Not just that but put in the body of the universe's last hope. Oh dear. There will be birthday suits...OC insert
1. In a Galaxy not too Far Away

Mass Effect Reboot

**Chapter 1 – In a Galaxy not too Far Away**

_This is my first Mass Effect fic and I thought it would be fun to do the whole retelling of the story with an OC character but with a bit of a twist. It's also going to have a bit of a Chuck vibe to it. This chapter is just a taste to see if it gets a nibble haha, enjoy!_

I know you've probably heard it before; regular guy gets thrust into an unfamiliar world and somehow the fate of the whole universe rests on his shoulders. Planet of the Apes, TRON, Groundhog Day...but that sort of thing mainly stays in the world fiction or so I thought. There I was at three in the morning in front of my TV seeing all my planning and preparation pay off. I was blasting through the suicide mission; with my crew by my side the Collectors never stood a chance. After putting the creepy human Reaper down and telling the Illusive Man where to shove it while having Miranda stand by her man. Wow, things couldn't have gone better. That was until I was halfway through watching the intense escape cinematic when my Xbox decided to go and blow up. Stunned and a little bit pissed off I launched myself at it not even fearing for my safety, yeah I can be pretty crazy, I held it in my hands and that's when I died. Well that's what it felt like anyway. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to wake up on board a giant warship filled with what I thought were fictional characters in the flesh. Dr Chakwas could easily have been a coincidence; I once met a short fighter pilot named Maverick, true story. I could have happily continued to believe that too and would have if I didn't have the eyes to see the unusual futuristic surrounds and the doctor's crazy tight get up. Then it dawned on me. I was on the SSV Normandy and this surely could not be real. I guess I had always fantasised about being the Mass Effect universe, come on, it's awesome! Aliens, guns, girls, universe saving, just awesome. What I had always enjoyed the most about the games were the characters. I wanted to meet Garrus, Tali, Kaidan, Wrex, Miranda, Jacob, Anderson, Grunt, Thane, Kasumi, Samara, the whole gang. Most of all I wanted to meet Shepard.

So there I was lying on a bed in the medical bay watching Dr Chakwas hovering around until finally noticing me.

"You had me worried for a moment. It's not every day that someone slips into such an unusual and deep sleep like the one you've been in for the last two weeks." Her forehead was wrinkled in worry but her smile was warm and reassuring. I always had a soft spot for Chakwas and was definitely going to get us a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy for some drinking fun later.

"What can I say Doc, I could only wait so long for true love's first kiss. Seriously where were you? Dropped the ball on that one." I joked trying to relax her and lighten the mood but it had the opposite effect.

"Commander, are you alright?" she asked, the smile leaving her lips and her eyes inspecting me clinically.

"I'm a Commander too? That's great! Where is my partner, where is Shepard?" I sat up a little too quickly and looked around the room, hoping he or I guess she would appear suddenly. I was so busy searching the room I didn't notice Dr Chakwas's mouth drop open. After coming to the conclusion that Shepard was not hiding under the desk I turned my attention back to the frozen doctor.

"What's up Doc? Haaa sorry I couldn't resist."

"Did you say you wanted to _meet _Shepard?"

"Yeah well of course!" I rolled my eyes, "Shepard is only the most badass human in the galaxy." The doctor got up and started pacing suddenly, avoiding my questioning gaze. What on earth was going on? Maybe Shepard was dead? Maybe the suicide mission had failed or maybe Cerberus was putting him back together right now. Who knows what year it even was? So many possibilities! I slowly lowered myself back on the bed as nausea settled over me. Still Chakwas continued to pace, it was starting to freak me out.

"Hey there Doctor Chakwas? You're not really answering my questions...or saying anything to comfort me at all..." She paused and turned to me slowly, trying to keep her face neutral as she came to a stop by me bedside. Taking my hand in hers she inhaled deeply,

"But you are Commander Shepard."


	2. Enter the Masstrix

Mass Effect Reboot

**Chapter 2 – Enter the Masstrix**

_AN – I don't own Mass Effect and any of the other material I reference. Bit more this chapter, hope you enjoy it! _

_PS – Updated :) thanks for reviewing_

Mind blown.

Surely this was a joke but Chakwas looked pretty sober and she wasn't really the joking type. Still I had to hope.

"Ahhh come on Doc, is this cause I joked around about the kissing? Come on, I meant no offence and in actual fact I find you quite the cougar." I smile goofily just waiting for the corners of her mouth to turn up in a smile. They don't.

"This is no time for jokes Commander though I do find myself wondering what a _cougar _is..." shaking her head she continues, "But there is something very wrong here, are you telling me that you are not Commander Shepard?"

Ah shit. She seems pretty adamant that I am Shepard and if that is true, I am _so_ screwed! What the hell am I going to do? I'm no supreme human with nerves of steel; to be honest I'm pretty pathetic. If someone were to hold a gun in my face I would probably scream like Ruby Rhod in the Fifth Element. No, this couldn't be happening. Without _the _Shepard all will be lost and everyone will die. And I'm all that stands in the way of that...someone has a warped sense of humour out there.

"Commander! Did you hear me?" The doctor's shakes my shoulder a little snapping me out of my shock. Have to think fast. Alright, I am Shepard, suck it up. I need to accept this and move on because I can't save anyone from some psychiatric facility. I do not want to end up in the Cuckoo's Nest.

"Of course I'm Commander Shepard! Hah, got you going though. You were like what and then I was like yeah and then you were like seriously? And I was like nah just kidding. Good times." She seems a little relived but nowhere near convinced.

"I see Commander, then you won't mind me asking a few routine questions. Just to be safe." She quickly gets up and walks to her desk looking over her papers.

"Ah ha yeah, sure, no problem." I blurt out trying to remain calm. Now what the hell am I going to do? I'm meant to be Shepard but who _is _this Shepard, how can I know that? Come on! This is so unfair. Finding what she was looking for, she grabs her chair and sits it in front of me.

"Nothing to worry about, just a few basic questions about yourself."

"Oh I'm so relived." I reply bluntly waiting for my doom.

"Let's see, tell me a little about your pre-service history." Ah just like the game, funny how this always pops up. Too bad there are three different options. Just have to pick one and hope for the best. I'm just about to wing my way out of this situation when I realise that the doctor has not moved since asking the question, not even a blink. I wave my hand in front of her face and still nothing. Strange. I get up and walk around the room. The clock doesn't tick, the ship doesn't hum and everything remains still. Even the dust particles hang unmoving in mid air.

Now I'm really starting to freak out. I mean I just wrapped my mind around the idea that I was not only in the Mass Effect universe but I was supposedly in the body of Commander Shepard the universe's last hope. Now that is no easy feat, I was pretty impressed with myself; I was impressive but now the whole world freezes? Seriously whoever is in control of this need to make up their bloody mind! That's when everything went white. For a moment I thought I was overcome by flash blindness but soon my eyes adjusted enough for me to notice that I was just in a stark white room that appeared to be endless. Completely empty too, what was going on and where have I seen this before?

"Hello Shepard." A disembodied voice speaks behind me. Spinning around I come face to face with what looks a lot like the Citadel's VI but more physically present. She could almost be a real Asari apart from the faint blue holographic glow.

"Avina?"

"No I am not a VI. I am an AI programme assigned to you and am here to aid you in the times to come."

"Assigned to me? By who?"

"I do not possess that knowledge, I have only my purpose."

"How cryptic, hmm ok then where are we? Because we are definitely not in Kansas anymore or even on the Normandy."

"This is a loading program..."

"The Matrix!" I cut her off. "That's what this room reminds me of! The Construct, is that what this is?" I laugh trying to take in another mind blow.

"In order to assist you I needed to create a place where we could communicate. After scanning your mind I found that this would be the closest representation to the place we needed. I choose to use something you would be somewhat familiar with."

"You've done well Morpheus. No that's just not going to suit, how about Trinity? You have got the whole slicked back hair look going on. Yeah, let's go with that."

"Shepard this is not the time for games. I will answer all the questions I can later but for now we must get to business." Gliding next to me, she waves her hand bringing up a holographic file. Skimming it with her fingers, she throws three blocks of text in the air.

"It is time to decide who you are Shepard."

This is awesome! I feel like I'm in Minority Report, you guys are good. Definitely picked the good parts out of my mind. Alright then, let's see..."

Using my hand I enlarge the three walls of text and bring the first on closest to me.

_[__**Spacer: **__Both of your parents were in the Alliance military...]_

"These are the three back stories you can choose in the game."

"Bingo"

"Do you want me to change your name to the Oracle?"

"Shepard make your choice."

Biting my lip I look at the options I know too well, Spacer, Earth born and Colonist. Never had any interest in Spacer, too run of the mill. I always wanted Shepard to have come from something more. With my hand I brushed Spacer aside and it quickly disappeared leaving Earth born and Colonist. Let's not go too dark though, family and friends slaughtered, not so nice. I brush Colonist to the side as I choose Earth born, it was always my favourite

Trinity moves it to the side, "As an Earth-born, you had a rough childhood in the slums of Earth, and have a gritty edge to your personality. You enlisted at the age of eighteen, in order to avoid falling into the trap of gang culture and poverty." Going through more files she throws up three more walls of text.

"Woo, bring on the psychological profile. Let's just get rid of Ruthless as I have no interest in that. War Hero or Sole Survivor hmmm. What would you choose Trinity?"

"I am sorry but it must be your choice and yours alone."

"Well I'm not sure what they are paying you for because you are not doing much assisting. Ah well if I'm doing it alone I'm doing it alone and right now I feel like the last of my kind anyway." Leaving Sole Survivor up, I watch as Trinity moves it to the side next to Earth born.

"During your service, a mission you were on went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, you had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. You survived while all those around you fell, and now you alone are left to tell the tale. The Sole Survivor's unit was slaughtered in a thresher maw attack on Akuze." Once again Trinity looks through the holographic filing cabinet, she looks so real I can't resist. I reach my hand out and touch her arm. It goes straight through but the air feels thicker and a faint buzz runs through my fingertips.

"Please try to focus Shepard. It is now time for you to decide your class..."

"No need to get biggigity, besides, I've already decided I want to be a Vanguard."

"Excellent." Trinity says as she tosses Vanguard with my other choices.

"That just leaves your name and physical appearance." I quickly turn to her stunned.

"Really? I just assumed I would just be me but then again I'm not really _me_ anymore. Hmm this should be interesting."

"It is. You can even change your sex if you desire."

"Whoa now, hold on now. Hold on there, there will be none of that. Let's just er, stick to the basics. I think I want to look like me with a mix of someone else. But have you noticed that Mass Effect universe lack blondes? Did they all forget to suit up in space or something? Yes, I attempted a blonde joke and even though it was pretty lame I'm getting a bit worried they didn't install you with a sense of humour and that could be a big problem." I babble trying to buy time.

"Shepard..."

"Ok I just a thought that we, blondes, are really unrepresented in the game and in closing would like to keep my blonde hair. Hmm how about this, use your whole brain scan thing and look up the movie 'I am Number Four' and the guy from that. He is pretty hot, like if I've went that way you know I would consider it and we look kind of similar. His name is Alex, Alex Pettyfer but make me look a bit older and taller, 6'3" would do me nicely."

"Anymore specifications? Ear size, number of freckles?" Her face remains the same blank expression but I notice a bit of a twinkle in her eye. We've got a live one here.

"That's what I'm talking about! Good for you with your sarcasm. But seriously make me pretty and giving me a bit more junk in my front trunk would be nice, if you know what I mean. That would just be lovely." I can't help but grin as the long uncomfortable silence continues, who would have thought an AI to get embarrassed.

"No comment... Now your name."

"Well I can see you are super excited about the whole thing but seriously does the name really matter? No one uses it anyway. I could call myself Holy Shepard and no one would even notice. Hah Holy Shepard. Rodrigo Shepard. Iron Shepard. Flock Shepard. That would just be ridiculous." I pace around the huge room hoping something will come to be but there isn't much to draw on from the white walls.

"We really need to work on some decorations in here. Ok let's just keep it real and stick with my own name. Not like it's going to be used anyway."

"Cameron Shepard it is then." Trinity types rapidly on an orange keyboard that just appeared out of nowhere and within moments a projection of a man stands before us. He looks a bit like me but much better and exactly how I asked. I can't help but smile as I see who I am to become.

"You are really quite impressive Trinity and I feel that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Now can I ask questions?" She walks up close to me.

"Is this," she gestures to hot me "who you want to be?" I narrow my eyes and look him over seriously this time. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, nerves probably. This is quite a decision and once made cannot be undone. Stop stalling, I look hot me over once more and nod satisfied.

"Yes, it is. Now can we talk?" She walks over to hot me and waves her hands around turning him into a bright orange glowing orb. It hover's in her hand a she walks over to me. I watch it transfixed, I couldn't move if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, "but I lied. Embrace eternity." Her eyes turn black as she smashes the orb into my chest.

This is going to hurt.

I feel as though my eye lids have been ripped off as I can't close them. I look around frantically, unable to move. Hadn't I suffered enough? I thought we were friends! Then the images begin to flash, slow at first but getting progressively faster. I see myself as a child on earth, living off the street and begging for food. Flash. I'm running for my life as a thug chases me, he corners me in an alley and pulls a knife. Flash. I'm beaten and bleeding on the ground. Flash. It continues like this and I feel the pain behind everything I see. It flashes fast, much like a strobe light and it just picks up speed. I'm on Akuze, watching my team, my friends cut into pieces as I watch helplessly. Flash. I roar enraged and charge at the Thresher Maw getting half ripped to shreds as I do. Flash. I scream like a man dying. Why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for any of this.

The flashes come quicker still; I cannot make out what I am even seeing anymore. I just feel the pain growing unable to look away. Softly at first and then growing louder I hear Trinity's voice repeating the same thing until it becomes so loud it drowns out my own scream.

"Embrace eternity."

I jerk awake panting, looking around wildly I see I'm back in the Medical Bay on the Normandy and Dr Chakwas remains frozen. Still panicking I pat myself down relieved to find no disfigurements or missing limbs. It's over, I'm ok. I'm safe. For now... I close my eyes relishing in the darkness, I do not want to go through that again. My breathing evens out as I calm down. That shit was messed up. I think I would rather have died. Then none of this would have happened, I could have just floated in the darkness content with my extremely average life. At least I wouldn't have to go through this hell. Sighing I open my eyes. I can't hide forever. Out of the corner of my eye I see the clock begin to tick again. Great.

"Are you ok to continue Shepard?" The doctor touches my hand. I smile at her weakly.

"I feel as though my life just flashed before my eyes. Now where were we..."

_AN – Thanks for getting this far, please let me know what you think. Suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Suit Up

Mass Effect Reboot

**Chapter 3 – Suit Up**

_AN – A big thank you to all of those that took the time to review, they really helped me get this chapter out. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know if it makes you feel happy/sad/uncomfortable/or just plain angry. Thanks!_

_PS – I rewrote a few parts of Chapter 2 so give it a second look if you are interested :)_

"Who is that devastatingly beautiful creature? Would they even give me the time of day? Oh wait a minute, they are turning around...who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just me!" I finish breaking out into song as I continue to stare at my new chiselled face from every angle. My jaw looks like it was carved by Michelangelo. Then there is my body, wow, Trinity did me proud. Even though we are no longer friends and I will be deleting her from Facebook, she did a good job. I have a body that could rival Jacob's except not as extreme and without the 'I'm on steroids' vibe.

"I'm all nice, shiny and new'. I even like the scar I 'picked up' from Akuze." I run my thumb over the line that runs next to my left dimple diagonally across my lip and just finishing a bit to the right on my chin. Girls love a good scar too, especially one with a courageous one on one fight with a Thresher Maw story behind it. Life is good.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!" I begin to sing while doing a little happy dance in front of the mirror.

"And I'm too sexy for this ship. Too sexy for this ship, too sexy...oh shit!" I gasp as I spin around toward the door covering my magnificent body as I do.

"Commander I...you're naked!" Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams gasps as she covers her eyes but getting a good look before she does.

Life _had_ been good.

Shit! Shit! I yell in my head as I frantically grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. Looking over myself quickly in the mirror I can't help but linger and smile for a moment. You are ridiculous! I shake my head and look away, who am I Narcissus? Feeling presentable and decidedly embarrassed I cough.

"I'm sorry about that Williams, I'm er decent." She cautiously looks between her fingers, checking that the coast is clear before slowly lowering her hands to her side.

"Sorry to have barged in on you Commander, I had heard that you had surfaced from the Medical Bay and I just wanted to see how you were doing. I wasn't expecting a, er full frontal assault." Colour begins to rise in her cheeks as she blurts this out, still not quite returning my gaze. Well this was not how I imagined our first meeting would pan out.

"Don't worry about it, I will forget about it if you will?" I bring on the charm, breaking into a lopsided grin. Ashley finally returns my gaze and smiles slightly.

"That might be difficult...anyway. What did the doctor have to say?" There is a glint in her eyes as she begins to relax, someone likes what they see.

"Chakwas said I was suffering delayed effects from the beacon and that the stress of the meeting with the Council triggered another vision. Leaving me yet again with increased rapid eye movement, more traumas oh and a bit of short term memory loss to round it out nicely." My chat with the doctor had made the picture a bit clearer and answered a whole lot of questions. The main being when I was: Just after the failed meeting with the Council, where Itried to convince them that Saren was a rogue Spectre. Apparently I had fainted at the end of the meeting which is so un-badass but fitting with the theme of my life so far. Then here I was recovering on the Normandy which was still docked at the Citadel waiting for me to go and recruit the team that would save the galaxy.

"It's all my fault Commander. If I hadn't been so stupid then you wouldn't have come into contact with the beacon in the first place." Ashley paces around rubbing her arm unconsciously.

"Hey don't be ridiculous, no one could have known that's what was going to happen. Besides who knows what information could be held within that vision, it could save lives." Well I actually _do _know. I also know that my Shepard talking skills are pretty impressive, I may go and high five my reflection later. Scratch that, all reflection interaction is banned until further notice. This is getting a bit freaky.

"So space-suit up Williams and let Alenko know too because we will be moving out in ten."

Ashley nods. Walking out the door she turns to me with respect and determination, raising her hand in salute. I put on my strong face and return her salute...and that's when my towel falls off exposing myself...again.

"Well that's just unfortunate." I manage as her mouth drops open. Thankfully my door automatically closes before anymore awkwardness could occur. Stellar start. Aces Cameron, just aces! Well there's nothing more I can do now. What's been seen cannot be unseen. Suit up!

RPPPPPR

Ashley Williams could not believe what had just happened. She had gone to the Commander's room to speak to him for oh, the third time only to find him naked. Naked! Sure she had enjoyed herself a little, he definitely wasn't bad to look at...but he was her Commanding officer, her superior! She had to get these thoughts out of her head but the image was burned into her mind, twice. This cast a new spin on things.

"Williams, did you speak to the Commander?" Kaidan Alenko woke her up from her daydreams as she suddenly found herself in the mess hall.

"Nothing, what, yes? He's fine. We are going ground side in ten minutes so get ready!" Ashley finished with a snap before quickly walking to her own quarters. Kaidan watched her leave, his fork still hanging in mid air.

"Was it something I said?"

RPPPPPR

The Citadel.

The game didn't do it justice. It was grand, electric and just magnificent. I could hardly mask my astonishment as I tried to take it all in. It was proving difficult.

"So what's the plan Commander? Harkin or Barla Von?" Kaidan pipes up while Ashley seems lost in thought. Pulling myself away from the amazing view I turn around to them.

"That's right I'm in charge, I'm the leader ok. Let's split up, yeah you two go and talk to Harkin. See if he knows where Garrus is. I'm going to go to Med Clinic and restock my supplies." They both stare at me thoroughly confused.

"Go separately...not together." Kaidan squints his eyes as he tries to process this information.

"That's what usually happens when you split up. Come on guys, it's no big deal. We will cover more bases this way." I scoff surprised at my crew's reaction.

"That just seems...unnatural. More efficient sure but unnatural. What if you need backup?" Ashley looks at me seriously. I can't help but laugh. This is completely ridiculous, two military professional getting all antsy about separating.

"I promise you, everything will be fine." I say in an over the top reassuring voice. "Besides if it's not, I'm always a call away." I tap my ear piece for emphasis. They look at each other a little embarrassed.

"Of course Commander, we will get on it right away." Kaidan puffs his chest out and nods before grabbing Ashley's arm and wheeling her in the right direction. I'm nearly crying as I see them power walk away bickering amongst themselves. I thought I was the one that was meant to look like an idiot. Now to find the Med Clinic in this huge, foreign place without looking too obviously lost. Let's do it.

RPPPPPR

After locating the map function on my Omni-tool finding the Med Clinic was a breeze. I could even enjoy the sights as I went. Coming face to face with the alien races for the first time was...intimidating. Keep it together. Keep it together. K.I.T. Keep it together. I continue this mantra in my head as I keep a frozen and most likely creepy smile on my face. A Krogan grunts at me and I nearly sing like a canary, how the hell am I going to handle Wrex? Finally I reach the Med Clinic with my reputation still intact. I'm just about to go in when I notice someone in the doors reflection and it's not me that I'm interested in. I pause pretending to check my Omni-tool and look in the reflection a little closer. Well isn't that a fun twist. I will be seeing you later. I grin as I quickly walk into the Med Clinic before arousing my tail's suspicions.

"Hello can I help you?" asks the red head that I remember as Dr Chloe Michel.

"Hi there I was just..." I suddenly realise that I had no real plan coming here first. I just assumed the bad guys would be here already but then again I didn't go and see Harkin. I came straight here.

"I was just looking to restock my medi-gel supply." I finish shakily but she just smiles at my request.

"Of course, just come over here and I will sort you out." I smile back as I walk over to her desk. She fumbles around in one of her drawer when I hear the Med Clinic doors open.

"Fist said that the quarian came here and that we have to keep the doctor from running her mouth off. By any means necessary." I hear a man bark. I quickly grab Dr Michel and pull her down behind her desk, putting my finger to my lips I wait for her to nod before standing back up. Who the hell do I think I am, _the _Commander Shepard? The real one? I'm just some average Joe in a pretty wrapper with absolutely no skills and I'm about to face four heavily armed mercenaries. Smart move Cameron.

"Hey over there. How are you doing today?" Probably not the best way of introducing yourself to a pack of trigger happy thugs. They all spin around their guns aimed at my vital organs yelling.

"Who are you?"

"Where is the doctor?"

"What are you doing here?

Keep it together. Keep it together! K.I.T. Shit! I raise my arms in the air.

"Whoa now, hey put down the guns. Come on. No one needs to get hurt." I try to smile but fear is written all over my face.

"If you don't tell me where the doctor is right now, I'm going to shoot you in that pretty face of yours!" The leader with a dirty moustache grunt's taking a step forward. My first pretty boy threat! I would love to savour the moment but it's hard with a gun in my face.

"She went to buy some supplies, you just missed her." I speak really quickly at I begin panicking. "Now I told you what you wanted to know so please put your guns away." The Dirty Stache looks at his buddies smirking.

"That's not going to happen. You see, I think you're full of crap. Search the room." I need to keep them close together; I will have no chance if they surround me.

"Wait!" I yell causing them all to stop. "Wow, I didn't expect that to actually work and so quickly too."

"What is it?" Dirty Stache cuts me off angrily.

"It's just...yippee ki-yay mother ffu..." I begin as I pull my shotgun off my back but they are too quick and I have to take cover before I can finish. Keep it together, shit, shit!

"Oh no, oh no." I gasp as the bullets whiz past me. The doctor looks at me scared; it's not just me that I have to worry about. How could Trinity put me in this situation? She surely knew I was completely useless; maybe she just wants me to die? So not cool. Come on! Think. Backup!

I try to patch into Ashley and Kaidan and while I wait, I decide to take a peek from behind my cover. A big mistake I realise as a bullet grazes my cheek causing me to scream. So badass.

"Shepard are you there? We heard a woman's scream." I hear Ashley's voice in my ear. Great.

"We..." I cough deepening my voice. "We are ok, taking fire in the Med Clinic. There are four of them, could use some backup. Did Harkin help?" I swing the shotgun around the side of the desk and fire a round. There is a yell on the other side. Got one, yeah I'm good. I smile at the doctor but her expression brings me right down. It's a mixture of fear and pity, an expression I'm somewhat familiar with.

"Sure did, told us Garrus was heading to the Med Clinic. We are on our way Commander, sit tight!" Kaidan end's the connection. Sit tight, sure. I will just wait for them to waltz up to the desk, put their guns to my head and blow my pretty face off.

Super.

There must be something I can do. I look at my shotgun for the first time, hoping that something mystical will happen that will make everything ok...and it does. A bunch of images flash before my eyes. I see all the components of the shotgun I hold in my hands, its schematics; I understand exactly how all the components come together and allow it to function. I see the history of the pump action shotgun. I learn a range of shotgun techniques and tactics ranging from basic to advanced. I see everything about it and all just in a few seconds. Snapping out of it, I look at the chunk of metal in my hands with a new found respect. It's a masterpiece.

"Awesome" The doctor looks at me strangely as I wink at her before leaving my cover when I hear the mercenaries reloading. I fire at the one furthest to left as I sprint toward the one closest to me. He falls like a sack of potatoes as the shot hits him square in the face. I pump the shotgun as I elbow the closest thug in the face, lifting him off his feet in the process.

I feel like I'm moving in slow motion as I perform these actions automatically. Spinning around the guy I elbowed I bring my gun up to the next thugs face grabbing him as a human shield in the process. Dirty Stache finally finishes reloading and looks at me stunned. Holy Shepard, I just did that. Aces Cameron, aces. I kick the guy on the grounds gun across the room and rest my foot on his neck for safety measures. Holding my shotgun to my human shields jaw, I feel ready to continue.

"Dirty Stache I will give you one last chance." He looks around for a moment, hands shaking until he finally realises that he is in fact Dirty Stache.

"Put down your gun or..." Dirty Stache doesn't let me finish my first tough guy speech, the bastard! He is too skittish and panic's firing at his own man. No honour amongst thieves or mercenaries it seems. I throw my human shield at Dirty Stache and sprint toward the chair in front of me using it to propel myself in the air giving me a clear shot of the bastard. I point my gun at his head, not that it would matter at this distance. Either way he is going to die. The gun shot rings in my ear as I collapse on the ground next to what used to be Dirty Stache. What happened to making offers that people couldn't refuse, I feel cheated.

I don't even have time to gather my thoughts as I see the guy I elbowed to the ground scrambling for his gun. Is this ever going to end? Getting to me feet I grab the metal tray on the bench next to me, causing all the medical instruments on it to go flying. Just like Frisbee. I fling the tray as hard as I can at the bad guy and hit him right in the head. Who's your Shepard! I grin as I begin to make the distance between us. However he is only stunned. His arm sways as he points his pistol at me. I dodge to the right as he fires but he still manages to get my arm. Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH! Just a little wound, just a bullet in my ARM! Furious I kick the gun out of his hands and press my shotgun firmly against his forehead. He closes his eyes waiting for the sweet goodbye.

"Oh not tonight random mercenary...not tonight!" I shotgun whip him in the face knocking him out cold. I let out a breath I feel I've been holding since entering the Med Clinic. It's over.

"Impressive Shepard." I spin around with my new best friend poised and ready to go.

"I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner, I was curious to see the, soon to be, first human Spectre in action." Garrus smiles as he walks over to me, I lower my gun.

"Interesting choice of tactics, play dumb, lulling them into a false sense of security only to rip the rug from underneath them and then to spare the one that shoots you. Very interesting." I can't help but smile as Garrus makes me out to be some crafty tactician. Yeah that's exactly how it went down. The Med Clinic doors open once more as Kaidan and Ashley finally show up for the party.

"What happened here Commander? I see you found Garrus." Kaidan scans the room.

"Actually I found Shepard and he is what happened here." Garrus chuckles as he watches my crew react.

"Where is Dr Michel? I've been expecting the worst. When a woman screams like that, you know she's in trouble..." Ashley puts her hand to her chest before continuing "Is she ok?"

Ohh I forgot about that. If this ever gets out I may ruin the Universe's big plan for me by killing myself. Probably best to try and avoid that. I quickly go to the desk the Doctor is hiding behind and find her perfectly well and it appears ready to join the conversation. No, no, no, no. I quickly focus on my hands as she smiles at me and starts to rise. Flash. I'm sorry Dr Michel but you know too much.

I give her my hand to help pull her to her feet except I move her too quickly and right into the desk causing her to hit her head hard and in just the right spot knocking her out. Watch that first step, it's a doozy! I lift her limp body into my arms and everyone thinks the worst.

"Oh no no no no no! She's fine, well obviously she's not up for a chat right now but she is alive. I think she just fainted during the commotion." I place her down on the bed nearby. Sorry doctor, though I am glad we don't have to listen to your ridiculous accent.

"Damn! We haven't got time for this. We can't wait for Dr Michel to wake up we need to move now!" Garrus punches the wall causing both Ashley and Kaidan to jump.

"Relax I heard the mercs talking, they work for Fist and this whole thing has something to do with a quarian. We need to find Fist so he can lead us to the quarian." Everyone smiles relieved as hope is restored.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go pay Fist a visit." Garrus grins punching his fist into his other hand this time much to the relief of Kaidan and Ashley.

"Let's move quickly, we can't take any risks." I say rallying my team together.

"Save the quarian, save the world."

"Wait, what?"

_AN – And that wraps up Chapter 3, thanks for sticking with it. Please let me know how you think it's coming along. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to lay them on me. Thanks!_


End file.
